LOZ: A Cruel Destiny
by Wolfganon
Summary: Life isn’t a fairy tale, and neither is the legend of the Her o of Time. Just like in real life, this story will not have a happy ending. Takes place after defeating Majora’s Mask in the land of Termina.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Now how do I get to Hyrule? **

The famous Link, with the help of the four legendary giants after saving the land of Termina from the evil and enchanted Mask of Majora, decides to go back to Hyrule. Link, riding on Epona, sees a ray of light. All Link remembers is that while he was chasing Skull Kid, he fell into this hole, and ended up in the world of Termina. Link urges Epona to gallop into the ray of light, but Epona is reluctant about the situation. Link throws some hay onto the ray of light, and Epona gallops right into it. Nothing seems to happen. Link gets off of Epona, and tries to look up into the light. All of a sudden, he feels grabbed by his shoulders, and gets lifted up in the air. Link is then dropped somewhere in the Lost Woods of Hyrule. Finally, Link realizes that the owl that guided him in his travels when he was battling against Ganondorf carried him.

Link asks, "Where am I?"

The owl responds, "I carried you back to Hyrule; where have you been for the last THREE days?"

Link states, "I've been in hell. I saved this mysterious land from a moon that was about to crash in exactly three days. With the help of these four giants, I saved that land."

The owl incredulous, "That's a very beautiful story. I know you're great, but please don't invent things you didn't do."

Link infuriated, "It's true. It's true. You left my horse, Epona, behind. We have to go back down there."

The owl asks, "What are you talking about? We've been worried about you all this time. Saria saw your horse alone galloping and whining. Your horse Epona was the only one who knew what happened, but horses can't talk."

Link answers, "But, I played the song of Epona, and it came to me. He looked just like Epona. I don't understand this."

The owl calming him down says, "Okay it's obvious that you were in this foreign place where you apparently saw a horse just like Epona. You know, I'll believe your story about the moon crashing the land because you look very exhausted. And what are these four masks you have in there?"

Link more tranquilized, "Oh I went to these temples, and if you put for example the Deku mask, you turn into one, if you wear the Goron mask, you turn into a Goron and so on. You know I noticed so many familiar people in that land, but apparently they weren't the same people because they did completely different things."

The owl suggests, "Well, I think you better go around Hyrule announcing that you're okay because everyone is worried about you."   
Link too tired to do such a thing, "Oh no. Please, all I want is go to sleep."

Link goes back to his house in Kokiri Forest where he is greeted by Saria and all the Kokiri children. Link tells them that he's gone through a lot of troubles, and that he would like to get some sleep. He promises them that he'll tell them later about what happened to him. Link goes into his bed, and goes to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Seven Years Later **

Link wakes up. Seven years have passed. Obviously, Link didn't sleep for seven years. Link spent most of his time playing with the Kokiri. He went to the Lost Woods, and wanted to talk to Skull Kid, but apparently the Skull Kid that was there was not the same Skull Kid who wore Majora's Mask, and caused so much trouble in Termina. They played a couple of unique tunes. It was at that moment that he realized that he lost the Ocarina of Time, so he played with a lute that the Skull Kid gave him. He also played with Saria. Link, after a year, decided that he wanted to meet Zelda again. Saria wished him good luck. He cared deeply for Zelda. The last time they met was before saving the land of Termina when Zelda in her garden gave Link back the Ocarina of Time. Zelda told Link to remember the Song of Time in his travels. Unfortunately for Link, as he was leaving the garden, the guards went to the garden, and caught Link there. The guards sent Link out of the castle. Stricter security from then on was put around the castle, and it was impossible for Link to get in the castle again. Nevertheless, Link did try again, but failed.

Princess Ruto stayed waiting for Link, but Link would never go back there because Link didn't have the heart to give the bad news that a fish and a human never get married. Zelda was also nostalgic about life. Zelda wished she could see Link again. She thought about him all the time. She, just like Link loved her dearly, loved him dearly. She only met with a boy named Jim, who Link recognized only as the Sheik. Jim didn't like his name so he told Zelda to just call him the Sheik. The Sheik covered most of his face with bandage wrapping because of a terrible incident he had. His baby brother was approaching the fire next to the chimney. The Sheik, Jim at that time, removed the baby from the fire, but accidentally tripped into the fire, and half his face was burned. His mom quickly poured water onto his face, but it was too late. The Sheik was very attracted to Zelda so he didn't want her to see his ugliness. However, the Sheik knew of Zelda's love for Link so he didn't insist a lot at trying to win Zelda's heart.

Link, on his way out, met with Malon of Lon Lon Ranch. Link spent most of these seven years with Malon. They raced on horseback, milked cows, practiced arrow shooting, and sat there, drinking cow milk, and looking at the stars. Malon fell in love with Link. Of course, all Link did was talk about Zelda, and how much he loved Zelda. Malon didn't listened to a word he said, and tried to draw his attention by being friendly with him.

Now that Zelda was old enough, she decided to look for Link in Kokiri Forest. She went on horseback to Kokiri Forest. She asked where Link was, and the Kokiri children told her that they haven't seen him in the last six years.

Zelda asked Saria where Link was, and she said, "Link told me that he was going to try to sneak into the castle again to see you. He truly loves you, but I haven't seen him in the last six years."

Zelda galloped around Hyrule field when the owl informed her that Link would probably be around Lon Lon Ranch. Zelda went to Lon Lon Ranch, and was informed by Ingo and Talon that he left to Lake Hylia, and that Malon also left here about half an hour to meet him there. Zelda's jealousy was brewing.

Link was washing himself in the Lake Hylian waters. Malon was roaming around slowly, watching him. This was her chance to steal his heart. Malon took her clothes off, and walked slowly into the lake. She swam slowly making very little noise. Link had his back turned to her. Just when she was close to him, she called his name. When Link turned around, she embraced him, and gave him a big kiss. She massaged his head and his back, kissed him passionately on his lips, and was making love to him. Link wanted to resist her love, but he succumbed to this passion. Zelda got to Lake Hylia, but then walked very slowly. When she got close enough to the water hiding behind some bushes, she saw what she never wanted to see. The two lovers were making love together. Zelda was heart broken, and just left without anyone noticing. In the middle of all this kissing and passion, Link closed his eyes, and completely forgot that Malon was the woman he was having this experience with. Instead, he saw himself hugging and kissing Zelda passionately, caressing Zelda's beautiful long blond hair. When it was all over, he opened his eyes, and realized that it was Malon with a big smile on her face, and felt very guilty. Now, they went out of the water, and dressed themselves up. Link told Malon that he didn't love her. Malon didn't want to believe it, and told him that she felt that he enjoyed every minute of this wonderful love. Link told Malon that she thought about Zelda all that time. Malon started to cry uncontrollably, but Link consoled her, and told her that he didn't want to lose the wonderful friendship they had, and gave her a friend kind of kiss on the cheek.

Malon was calmed down with that, and said, "I'll rather be your friend than not see your beautiful face ever again."

They gave themselves a friendly hug.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: The Sheik is Taking Over Hyrule? **

There have been strange occurrences in Hyrule. The Gorons, Zoras, Saria, Rauro, Impa, and only the Gerudo sage, Nabooru, with the leadership of Zelda and The Sheik have taken over Hyrule, and threatened everyone to leave Hyrule Kingdom because the Kingdom will be erased from the map as a whole. The news has spread throughout all of Hyrule. The Sheik went into the Happy Mask Shop, and asked the Happy Mask Owner if he had Majora's Mask. The Happy Mask Owner denied its existence, but the Sheik knocked him out senseless. He searched throughout the entire shop, until he succeeded in finding Majora's Mask, and left quickly. The entrance to the Temple of Time is blockaded by a force field.

Link and Malon heard of this news from Ingo and Talon. Link is shocked that Zelda would be planning such an evil plan as that. Link thinks that Zelda must have been brainwashed for her to do such a thing. Malon agrees with him because Zelda has always expressed love for her kingdom, and something weird was occurring. Link has to find a way to save Hyrule Kingdom. Malon tells him he's only a person, and that he alone can't save Hyrule. Link at this time reveals to her that he is indeed the rumored Hero of Time that everybody speculates about. Malon is shocked that he is the one. Link tells her that someone guided him always, but this time there is no one to guide him. Malon tells him to have confidence in himself that he will find a way to save Hyrule Kingdom, and that she is going to be his companion, and support him all the way. Link argues that this task is too dangerous for her to join in. Malon says that she is going to help him no matter what, and that she'll be the person who will guide him.

Malon says, "I may not know anything, but I'll be there for anything that you need."

With that they went on horseback out of Lon Lon Ranch. When they approached the entrance of Hyrule Kingdom, it is closed. There is no way to get in. Malon suggests to go around Hyrule, and to ask what has really happened.

Link decides to go to Kokiri Forest. There, they ask the Kokiri children what is happening. The children are very uninformed about the subject. All they know is that the passage to the Great Deku Tree is impossible because the Great Deku Tree just blows away visitors. Link and Malon approach the place. Now, there are two Great Deku Trees. One is where he defeated Gohma, and the other one is the little Deku sprout that was just born at the time he killed Gohma. The new one, that is now as large as the other one, is the one that sends them back out with the wind that is impossible to go through. Malon suggests if there is another place that he can go to. Link knows where Saria would be in the Lost Woods, but the Kokiri children said that Saria left mysteriously. Malon suggests that they should go there anyway. They go through the Lost Woods, and find the place. No one is there. As Link leaves, Malon notices something in the bushes. She picks up the Fairy Ocarina, and gives it to Link. Link sees the Fairy Ocarina, but sees no importance so he lets Malon keep it. Link has an idea. They go back into the place where The New Great Deku Tree is, and Link puts on the Fierce Deity Mask. Link runs through the wind, but the mask isn't helping a lot. Link tells Malon to give him the ocarina. Link plays the Oath To Order. The wind immediately stops. Link and Malon are now able to go into The Great Deku Tree.

Link tells Malon that it is too dangerous to go in with him. She waits for him outside while Link goes in. When Link goes in, he falls through an everlasting black hole. Link's heart is beating at an all time high.

Finally, he lands in a little lake. He makes a short swim to the surface. The minute he stands up, he sees a million flying bats flying in his direction. Immediately, Link takes out his bow and arrow, and starts shooting them down one by one. There are so many. He's being so overwhelmed by them. Link, just when they're all about to attack him all over, makes a fast, strong dive back into the lake, and the water that splashes out scares all the bats away. Link holds his breath. Then, he remembers that he can become a Zora with a Zora Mask, and that's exactly what he does. He stays in there for a couple of minutes. When he's certain that the coast is clear, he goes out again. He takes off the Zora mask. He walks cautiously: looking out for any trap that can arise. He sees a Deku launcher. The view in front of him is floorless. He, very far away, sees a platform that he bets the only way to get there is if he launches himself as a Deku scrub all the way to that platform. Link puts on the Deku mask, and becomes Deku Link. He launches into the air. He is flying across. The trip is taking a lot longer than he expected it to be. Deku Link is starting to lose his "gasoline" so to speak. He's so close. He's going to make it. He falls. Link takes his mask off. He takes out his hookshot. He shoots it, and the hookshot manages to cling to the border of the platform. Now, Link elevates himself to the platform, and is safe and sound. Link realized that was a close one. He was a few inches from being the Loser of Time. Link looks around. He sees a door. He enters it. He sees the boss key right on the other side of the room. He knows this is too good to be true, and it is because right at that moment a Skull Kid falls from the ceiling. Skull Kid challenges him to an ocarina contest that consists of Link being able to repeat all the notes the Skull Kid plays on his bagpipes. In the first round, Link manages to play well the Bolero of Fire. In the second round, the song is a more complicated version of the Song of Storms, but Link still succeeds. In the third round, Skull Kid plays a whole two-minute minuet. One minute has passed since Link has played the right notes. Link and his intellectual genius help him succeed again. The Skull Kid is boiling hot. They engage in battle. Link manages to win the battle with ease with a couple of sword slashes. Now, Link is able to get the boss key. Now, Link leaves the room. To his great fortune, the boss door is very near. Just as he approaches the door, out of nowhere, these two wolfos appear right in front of him. Link slashes them down dead. Link opens the door. When he enters, he faces a big Deku Tree, who has Deku scrubs all around him firing Deku nuts at Link. Link is knocked down to the floor. Link puts the shield in front of him. He doesn't know what to do. Then, he remembers about the Fierce Deity Mask, and puts it on. Fierce Link gets up, and starts firing laser beams out of his sword. One by one, he kills all of the Deku scrubs on the Deku Tree. Now that the Deku Tree is alone, it throws fireballs at Fierce Link. Fierce Link skillfully uses his Spinning Swing attack, and chops off the Deku Tree into pieces, and The Deku Tree is history. He finds a squeezed Dodongo in a bottle, and Link gets it. There is a song inscribed in the floor. He learns the Great Deku song, and it warps him back to the entrance of the Great Deku Tree. Malon hugs him out of the pure joy that he survived. Link tells her that all he got was a Dodongo in a bottle.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Gorons are Afraid of Dodongos? **

Link and Malon gallop on horseback to Kakariko Village. When they get there, the village is deserted. Link and Malon go to the road to Death Mountain, but a large stone blockades it. Link and Malon decide to go to Dodongo's Cavern that is now known as the Goron's Cavern. At the front, there are two Gorons guarding the entrance to the cavern. Link didn't know what to do. Malon reminds Link about the Dodongo in a bottle. Link takes out the bottle, and the Dodongo falls out, and starts running towards the Gorons. The Gorons, who get scared to death, move out of the way, and run very far away. Malon doesn't want to stay outside like last time so she begs him to let her go with him. Link is reluctant, but nevertheless, he lets her go with him.

In the cavern, Link and Malon walk across to a platform that rises and elevates. They jump from the moving platform unto the other still platform. Right in front of them, there is a big Dodongo face with his mouth wide open with a door inside. Two Gorons appear to battle the two. Link tells Malon to step aside to a corner as he battle these two. He turns into Goron Link, and gets involved in a brawl. Goron Link is being overwhelmed, but he doesn't quit. Goron Link manages to knock both of them off the platform. Link and Malon rush towards the door before the Gorons recuperate. Link and Malon fall into a large hole. They land on the floor with Link suffering the blow while Malon fell on top of him. Link gets up to see right in front of him a Biggoron. This humongous Goron creates a ring of fire around Malon.

The Biggoron says, "Now this battle is even now that it is one on one."

Link turns into Goron Link. The Biggoron and Goron Link go for a rolling attack that the millions of times larger Biggoron wins. Goron Link goes flying across the room. Goron Link decides to turn into Fierce Link. Link fires laser beams at Biggoron, but the Biggoron curls into a ball, and the laser beams have no effect. He grabs Fierce Link, and squeezes the life out of him. Biggoron isn't a very nice Goron. He wants to make him suffer for a long time so he releases the squeeze, and tosses him across the room. Fierce Link has never received a beating like this. However, Fierce Link tries to attack him again. Biggoron just rolls over him, and even Fierce Link feels the pain. Fierce Link is in agonizing pain. His ribs, legs, and all his body are aching. His face, despite having the Fierce Link powers, is a crimson mask. Malon is desperate, and doesn't know what to do? Now, she takes out her bow and arrow. She aims at Biggoron's right eye, and she makes sure that the arrow goes also through the flame that is around her so that the arrow she throws is a fire arrow. She fires. Biggoron's eye is in flames. Biggoron goes crazy, and starts screaming and crying like a maniac. Fierce Link takes care of that opportunity, and with all the strength that he has, he starts firing laser beams at the now off guard Biggoron who is still whining about his burned eye. The Biggoron feels the blows, and goes down to his knees, and next, he's lying on the floor begging for mercy. Fierce Link continues to fire with all that he has left. The Biggoron dies. The ring of fire that surrounds Malon disappears. Fierce Link drops to the ground unconscious. Malon tends to him on the floor. She tries to revive him. Fierce Link lifts his head showing that he's still alive. Malon notices a piece of paper near where the dead giant Goron is. Malon picks it up, and puts it in her pocket. She's more concerned with finding a nice place for her beloved Link to rest in. Malon finds a song inscribed on the wall called the Cavern song. Malon takes the fairy ocarina out of Links jacket. She holds his hand, and plays the song. They both warp back to the entrance.

Malon supports Fierce Link to walk all the way back to Kakariko Village. She carries him to one of the houses, and she sets him on the bed. She takes off the Fierce Deity Mask. Now, Link is really unconscious. Malon nurses his wounds. She puts bandages where the big cut on the forehead is. She bandages up his ribs. His legs are bruised as well. By this time, it is nighttime, and she's very tired. Malon talks to the unconscious Link.

"You will be fine. You just need some rest. As long as I live, nothing will happen to you, my love. I know your dream is to see Zelda again. And you will. Once you kill the evil spirit that has possessed her, you will be with her again, my love."

Malon breaks down to tears because he doesn't love her. She wishes him goodnight, and gives him a kiss on the lips. Malon sleeps on the bed next to his.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Where is the Light at the End of the Tunnel? **

Three precious days had to pass because Link was too injured. He needed more time, but Link refused. At least, he can move around. In these three days, Link has been very grateful for Malon's help. He tells her he doesn't know what to do if she wasn't around to help him. Malon reminds him that she will be an unconditional friend to the end. Link is really indeed grateful. He has grown very fond of her. He's very friendly to her. Malon knows he's just grateful for all the things she has done for him, but she's happy he's so nice to her.

Link wants to find Zelda and the Sheik, but he's sad because he didn't find any clues in the Goron Cavern. Malon shows him the paper she found near the dead Biggoron. The paper is a map. It shows how to get from Hyrule Castle to a hidden dungeon in Lake Hylia. Link and Malon know what's next. Find a hidden dungeon in Lake Hylia.

They gallop on horseback to Lake Hylia. Link and Malon go to a store nearby. They buy with the little money they have a Zora Tunic. Link and Malon have no time to waste. Link lets Malon wear the Zora mask. Zora Malon is a very gorgeous fish. Even Link acknowledges it to himself. Link wears the Zora tunic. They both dive into the waters. They both go searching underwater. Zora Malon points out a hole. They both go through it. Inside, they stand on a platform. There are many tunnels they can swim through. They both decide to go through the same tunnel, and follow each other. They go into the tunnels. What they didn't think about is the fact that these tunnels propelled you forward at high top speeds. Link is having a hard time keeping up with Zora Malon. She tries to slow down, but she just isn't able to. Link continues to follow the pathway she is taking. Then, in one moment, Link ends up going in the wrong direction, and loses sight of her. Link didn't know what to do. He is forced to keep on going in whatever the direction he is being propelled into. After going through many pathways, he, finally, ends up on a platform.

Link screams, "Where are you my love?"

He is shocked himself that he called her my love. Link erases this thought out of his mind, and continues on. Link sees a door in front of him. Link enters it. Link drops into a hole, and lands on a platform surrounded by water. Zora Malon is encaged in a cell hanging from the ceiling. Now, Link sees a very muscular Zoracules, who issues a challenge to him. Link becomes Fierce Link. He throws laser beams at him, but the Zoracules dives into the water very quickly. He swims so fast that Fierce Link's laser beams never touch Zoracules' body. Zoracules charges from the waters onto Fierce Link, and knocks him off the platform. Fierce Link swims back to the platform with a couple of piranha bites. Fierce Link is not fairing very well against Zoracules. Malon throws Fierce Link the Zora Mask. Fierce Link changes into Zora Link. Zora Link dives into the waters, and engages in battle with Zoracules. The piranhas are stagnant, and do not attack anyone. Zoracules throws Zora Link across the platform. Zora Link throws his boomerang fins. The boomerang fins go right through Zoracules neck, and Zoracules dies headless. Zora Link throws his boomerang fins to the ropes, which are lifting the cage in the air, making the cage fall to the ground. He frees Malon. They both thank each other for helping each other.

They both see a hole on the side of the room. Fierce Link kills all the piranhas with the sword laser beams so they would reach untouched to that hole. When they get there, they take out the map. They follow the long path with no obstacles what so ever. Finally, they see a light at the end of the tunnel. They look at the map. They have reached Hyrule castle.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Ganondorf VS Majora's Mask **

Link and Malon enter the door. There is a little hole in the wall. They both look through it. They see the Sheik getting ready to lift the Master Sword off the pedestal in which it is encrusted. Darunia, Saria, Princess Ruto, Zelda, Nabooru, Rauro, and Impa are observing from the corner of the room that is very inaccessible to Link and Malon's view so they only see the Sheik.

The Sheik has Majora's Mask. As he lifts it up, the pedestal opens up. Ganondorf's head is sticking out, and he's trying to get out. The Sheik, immediately, puts Majora's Mask on Ganondorf's face. The Sheik steps back to the corner along with the others. Majora's Mask gains life again, and is trying to brainwash Ganondorf just like he did Skull Kid not too long ago. Ganondorf resists the brainwash, and struggles to rip the mask off his face. Finally, Ganondorf tosses Majora's Mask across the room. The Sheik's crew hides behind the door, and leave it open to see what happens. Little did they know that on the other side of the room that is half blocked by a wall are Link and Malon watching the same battle through that little hole. Majora's Mask gets up, and now, wants to attack Ganondorf. Ganondorf tries to throw fireballs, but Majora's Mask swings from side to side, and spears him with the thorns that surround the mask. It slashes Ganondorf's abdominal area. Ganondorf drops to his knees with that blow. Ganondorf is eventually remembering his timing on throwing his fireball, and is, finally, hitting Majora's Mask. Majora's Mask drops down to the ground, and Ganondorf puts the boots to it. Ganondorf picks it up, and throws it like a Frisbee across the room. The now hurt Majora's Mask screams infuriated. Majora's Mask turns into Majora's Wrathful Incarnation. Majora's Mask starts having tentacles pop out. It has defined muscular arms and legs. A very ugly evil face and neck sticks out, and the Mask takes its place in the chest of this new monster. Now, the incarnated Majora steps face to face with Ganondorf. They're about the same height. Majora wraps Ganondorf up in his tentacles, electrically shocks Ganondorf, and flips him across the floor with a sounding thud. Ganondorf fires his fireballs that Majora tosses back with its tentacles. Ganondorf fires more than one, but they all go back to Ganondorf that leaves him electrically shocked. Majora laughs maniacally at his dominion over Ganondorf. Ganondorf reaches for the Triforce. Ganondorf uses its power to become the evil monster Ganon. This enlarged monster, now, larger than Majora chews him up with his teeth. Ganon slashes Majora with a sword that he, now, possesses. Majora has been crushed. Ganon unmercifully stabs Majora. Ganon's heavy body is on top of the crushed Majora, who is still struggling for survival. Ganon has shown complete dominion over Majora. It's come to the point that Majora is, now, begging for mercy. The Sheik is content that his plan has worked. The Sheik's crew goes to the other side of the room. They meet Link and Malon.

Zelda enraged by the sight of them together, "What are you doing here!"

Link asks, "What is this hostile take over you and the Sheik are talking about?"

The Sheik explains, "Link you have to trust us on this. We have no time to waste. We have to leave here immediately."

Link is incredulous.

The Sheik reminds Link, "Remember all those times I helped you in the past. I only want what's best for Hyrule. We all want what's best for Hyrule. Please trust us and hurry up because we have to leave before something bad happens. This place is about to explode!"

Link agrees and so did Malon. They rushed out through the tunnel from which Malon and Link came from. They're running as fast as they can. With the map, they followed the path they had to go through to reach the secret dungeon in Lake Hylia. After about five minutes of running, they all hear the big explosion.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: Where Are We? **

The crew ducks when they hear the explosion. They get to see some smoke, but they're okay. They continue along the path. For some odd reason, they reach the end of the tunnel sooner than they are supposed to. They haven't walked the whole path. The path seems to have cut short. When they get out of the tunnel, they see a very huge waterfall. There is a tree house. There are three other houses on the green pasture. This is unknown to them all. They really don't know what to do next. They all settle down in one of the houses.

Here, the Sheik explains to Link and Malon what has occurred.

The Sheik says, "We never meant to take over the world. I along with Darunia and his Gorons, Saria, Princess Ruto and the Zoras, Nabooru, who is the only Gerudo we can trust, Rauro, Impa, and Zelda developed a plan. We were to hold "hostage" Hyrule kingdom. We took out everyone out of Hyrule Kingdom. The scientist from the laboratory in Lake Hylia designed a huge nuclear bomb that could blow up Hyrule Kingdom as a whole. Lately, inside the Temple of Time, the Master Sword would shake or loosen up. This meant that Ganondorf somehow was finding a way to get out of the realm he was held captive in. I along with the rest wanted to end this for good. Now, this is how the huge bomb came in to play. We wanted to destroy Ganondorf. Now, there was one more thing that was evil out there. That was the Majora's Mask. I stole it from the Happy Mask Owner. The huge bomb that you heard explode was put in the other room next to the room with the master sword. We set up Ganondorf and Majora's Mask to fight each other. After that battle that we all witnessed, there is no way they could have had the strength to get out or survive the explosive bomb. Not only will Ganondorf and Majora's Mask be destroyed forever, but also the Triforce. The Triforce was from the goddesses, but too many evildoers were seeking for it. Now that hopefully the Triforce is destroyed, there is no power that can destroy Hyrule. Any evil alliance that arises will not have the power of the goddesses to destroy Hyrule. Now, with this occurrence of us not recognizing anything we see, I don't know. We are all confused. We are going to have to stick together at all times."

With that, they all plan to settle themselves in the houses. Link invites Zelda to stay with him in the house tree that had two beds, but Zelda rudely claims that she doesn't want to. Link tries to speak to her, but she just goes away. Malon asks Link if he minded if she was his roommate. Link accepts. In one of the other two houses, that had four beds, Zelda, Impa, Saria, and Nabooru sleep and rest in. In the other house which also had four beds, Rauro, the Sheik, Princess Ruto, and Darunia sleep and rest in. This becomes the way they all settle in this strange land.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: Zelda and Link Aren't Getting Along! **

Throughout these days, the crew has been slowly traveling to see what is beyond this. So far they haven't seen much. Link has tried to get close to Zelda, but she is very hostile towards him. Link has insisted many times, but to no avail. Every time Link tried to voice an idea, Zelda responded by saying its ridiculous, and Zelda usually favored the idea of another member of the crew.

One day, while everyone went fishing around a lake nearby, Link asked Zelda that he needed to talk to her. Zelda reluctantly accepted.

Link said and asked, "Zelda I've missed you all this time. Why are you harsh to me?"

Zelda responded, "I haven't been harsh to you, I've always been like that."

Link warmly, "Zelda, I don't know what you feel for me, but I love you. Ever since I met you, your beautiful blond hair, you wonderful blue eyes, you heavenly face. You enchanted me. I've been thinking about you all these years I haven't been able to see you."

Zelda rudely, "Well, you haven't enchanted me. I do not think you have beautiful hair, nor eyes. Your large nose is very ugly. Link I'm sorry if at any moment I have given the impression that I did love you, but you're mistaken. I don't love you."

Link in disbelief, "This can't be true. I must have done something to you. Are you jealous?"

Zelda asked, "Jealous of who?"

Link responded, "The girl who was with me named Malon. She's just a friend. Zelda, we used to be so good friends together. I can tell by the look in your eyes that you cared about me."

Zelda with hatred, "Well, you are mistaken. I have no jealousy in my heart because I don't love you. You are just some poor Kokiri. If it weren't for your great saving of Hyrule, you'd still be some poor ragged Kokiri misfit. Besides, you had to be guided the whole time. I'm shocked that you and that girl actually found us."

Link infuriated, "You know what. Ever since I got here, all you have done is avoid and deny me. Every idea that I bring before everyone to find a way to get out of here is in your mind pathetic. All I do is wrong. You know, I really hate you. You call me some poor old ragged Kokiri. Well, you are just a spoiled rich ingrate, who doesn't value anything because everything has been given to you on a silver platter."

Link left.

Then, Zelda cried because of what she did.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: Link Makes A Decision **

Link has been sitting around alone. He thinks about many things. Zelda has become nothing more than an arrogant spoiled brat to him. He thought Zelda was humble, but it was not true. Even Princess Ruto is a good friend to him. One day they chatted, and Princess Ruto told him that her madness about marrying him has gone away. She has realized, now, that she's mature, and that fish and men do not get married. Saria is also someone who he can chat with. Darunia is always someone who jokes around all the time. The Sheik expresses great liking for Link. Nabooru is always offering him food that she makes very well. She is the cook of the crew along with Malon. Rauro always likes to meditate alone. Impa, even though you would think she would not be friendly with Link because Zelda isn't, is very friendly with Link. Basically, the only person Link has not been able to get along with is Zelda.

Link lies on his bed at nights, and looks across the room to see Malon sleeping peacefully. Link admires her beautiful red hair and her blue eyes. Link thinks back again to that day that he lost his virginity to her. He barely remembers the fact that he thought about Zelda at that moment, and now, only remembers Malon making him feel good. Link compares Zelda to Malon. Zelda is more beautiful, but Malon is nicer, gentler, and has an enchantment of her own. Malon is not an ugly girl. She's the second most beautiful girl he has ever seen. Link seems to have lost his infatuation for Zelda. Link has urges to tell Malon that he has forgotten Zelda, and that he only loves her.

Link thinks about telling her how much he loves Malon throughout the whole day.

Finally night arrives. Malon is getting ready to go to sleep, but Link tells her that he wants to talk to her about something serious. Link declares that he loves her with all his heart and soul. Malon does not believe it.

Malon says, "You're just saying that because Zelda didn't accept you. You want to use me as a handkerchief and I understand, but I have feelings too, and I will not accept your offer of love. I'm sorry."

Link persuasively, "Malon you have to believe me. This did not just happen overnight. In those journeys we went through together, I grew very fond of you. You are so nice. You helped me so much when I was wounded. If not for your help, that Biggoron would have killed me."

Malon still incredulous about Link's declaration of love, "You are just grateful. There is a difference between gratitude and love. I still love you, but I want a Link who loves me for real."

Link insists, "I do love you for real. When you went in the other tunnel, and I lost you in that dungeon, I was worried. I called you "my love". I didn't want to admit, but I can't hold it back any longer. I love you."

Malon still not believing, "You have to work out your differences between you and Zelda. Maybe she's jealous that she's seeing us together. You have to straighten that out."

Link holding her hands, "I don't want to straighten anything out. I want to love you and only you. This time, I will not be thinking about Zelda."

Link forces a hug, and kisses her on her lips. Link and Malon start kissing passionately. Link caresses her red hair and back. They hide underneath the bed sheets. The two lovers make love again. Then, they settle down. Malon felt this time was better than the other time at the lake. They both lie on the bed with Malon's face on Link's soft, hairy chest. Link massages her head, and plays with her red hair.

Malon happily, "Thank you, so much. It was very beautiful tonight."

Link kissing her head, "Malon, I love you with all my heart and soul. Don't you ever doubt it, my beautiful ranch girl, my sweet dream, my love."

The two lovers fall asleep happily together.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: It's Time to Take it to the Next Step **

In the morning when they wake up, Malon asked him if he indeed loves her. Link was going to respond to her by making love to her again, but the Sheik called from outside for everyone to come out. Link and Malon, who were all naked, dressed themselves as quickly as possible. Before they were about to leave, Link gave her a big kiss on the lips, and Malon smiled at him.

About a month has passed. Link and Malon didn't hide their love anymore as they gave themselves kisses in public every once in a while. Zelda is more jealous than ever. Link doesn't care about her anymore. They have progressed a lot in the finding of more information. Apparently, their surroundings are all in isolation.

One day as they were traveling along, it got dark very quickly. The crew was walking around. Suddenly, the sun set rather quickly. Instead of a moon rising, they saw Majora's Mask rising.  
The Majora's Mask came closer and closer. It gave a terrifying laughter.

Majora's Mask said, "You thought you killed us all, but you were wrong. Nobody kills Majora. That big bomb of yours was a total failure. Here, let me show you why it did not work."

Majora's Mask disappeared, and a picture in the sky appeared. It showed what happened when the crew left the Temple of Time. Ganon continued to crush Majora onto the floor until the floor dented. As Ganon was about to give a big stab to Majora, he backed his elbow into the wall, and broke the wall down. On the other side, the huge bomb was seen, and it was close to exploding. From fear, Ganon shrunk back to Ganondorf. He alarmed Majora of the situation. Majora shrunk back to Majora's Mask. Majora's Mask told Ganondorf to let it rest on his face. Majora's Mask also told him to hold the Triforce in his hand, because that's the only thing that could save them was the power of the Triforce. The bomb exploded, and the Hyrule kingdom blew up into smithereens. The Hyrule castle blew up into pieces. The Temple, all was blown, and a black smoke covered everything. Then, the screen made a close up to the Temple. The Triforce was protecting Majora's Mask and Ganondorf in a yellow shield. The Sheik's theory that everything would be destroyed was proven false when the Triforce had the ability to withstand the nuclear explosion, and protect these two villains. Now, Majora's Mask appeared again in the sky.

Majora's Mask vainly, "You see. You can destroy everything except one thing. The Triforce is the goddesses' insignia. How could you have failed to realize that you can destroy the Triforce. It has been the legend that has lasted for so many years. Oh yes, too many years have passed. Only the Majora tribe was the last people to pass on the legend. From then on, the future generations have forgotten to pass on that knowledge, and even the wisest of them all Rauro wasn't able to remember it. Yes, I know all your names. I'm the omniscient mask. There is the wounded Sheik, that fat boy Darunia, the little midget Saria, the titillating fish Princess Ruto, the ever virgin Gerudo sage Nabooru, Impa, Zelda's little nanny, there is that royalty my butt, Zelda, that's some farm girl who has no value, and last but not least, the Hero of Time. Oh no! I'm going to run away because I don't want to die. Ha, Ha, Ha! You got lucky. But your luck is going to run out real soon."

Darunia interrupted, "You don't call me a fat boy. We can tell you haven't received a lot of love in your life. The first time you'll ever receive one, you'll just get a heart attack, and make us all happy."

Link told him to let Majora's Mask finish.

Majora's Mask continued, "Ha, Ha, Ha! That was so funny! That is so funny, I'm just going to fall on this ground laugh myself to death."

The crew in unison, "No!"

Majora's Mask with a silent laughter, "Calm down, my bitter enemies. Are you so foolish that you don't realize that this is just an image? I'm really resting in a nice comfortable chair along with Ganondorf. Well, Ganondorf is giving the time to a couple of gorgeous Gerudo ladies, but nevertheless, we are in a big gigantic palace. If you don't find us, you're all blind. We'll be waiting for you. Meanwhile, I'll be playing marbles. Hey farm girl, have ten bottles of milk. You are going to need it. Have fun finding us. Ha, Ha, Ha!"

Majora's Mask disappeared.

Now, it is certain that the Sheik's plan has failed, and that a huge palace is the destination. Everyone is getting ready for battle back at the houses. Malon has been fainting, and very hungry. Malon has also revealed that she has not had a period in a while. She suspects that she's pregnant. Even Majora's Mask knew she is pregnant before anyone did. Everyone pointed to Link as being the future father. Link did not object, and is happy when he heard the news of Malon being pregnant. There is one little problem with this development. Now, Malon can't go with the crew to save Hyrule. Some members have to stay with her to accompany her during her pregnancy. Link, with this news, did not want to take part in the battle to save Hyrule. But, he is the Hero of Time, and the crew cannot afford to not have him in the group. The crew decides who are the three to stay with Malon. They are Zelda, Saria, and Princess Ruto. The rest are to embark on this journey to save Hyrule.

It is the last night before embarking on the journey. Link and Malon are together in the same bed. Link caresses Malon's red hair for the last times. Malon is going to miss him a lot. Malon trusts that Link will not fail in his mission, and that he will be back when she already had her baby. Malon wants to assure Link that she is always going to be praying for him throughout all these days that he isn't going to be with her. Malon gives Link a necklace that she wears around her neck. Malon wants Link to wear it as a symbol that she will be with him at all times in spirit. Link kisses Malon's belly because that's where the baby is.

In the morning, everyone is getting ready to embark on the journey. The travelers are saying goodbye to those who are staying. Zelda pretends to stay asleep because she doesn't want to say goodbye to Link. Saria, Princess Ruto, and Malon wish them all luck. Link gives Malon a goodbye kiss. Saria and Princess Ruto console Malon who is crying because Link left.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven: A Deadly Snowstorm **

The crew embarks on the journey. All of a sudden, a huge snowstorm appears. It's so excessive that the ground immediately is white with snow. The snow is pouring heavy on the travelers. They travel for a very long time, and the snowstorm doesn't want to stop. All of a sudden, Gibdo Mummies appear, and are going to attack the crew. The crew fights them off. Link and the Sheik fight them with their swords, one being the Master Sword, that is in the Sheik's possession, and Link's Gilded Sword. Darunia acts as a bowling ball, and knocks down the bandaged up Gibdos. Nabooru also uses her sword to slash down these dead people. Impa and Rauro are just directing traffic. They manage the feat. They continue on.

The snowstorm is starting to calm down. The crew imagines that this phase of the journey is going to end soon. When they are going to take a short rest, a huge monster, which Link recalls as the Manhandla, approaches them. All of them manage to move out of the way except Nabooru and Impa. The piranha plants surrounding this monster swallow Nabooru and Impa. Link turns into Fierce Deity Link, and starts shooting lasers out of his sword. He shoots the Manhandla down until it's completely dead. Unfortunately, Nabooru and Impa are found dead in the worst conditions possible; all chewed up. They weep for their death, but they must go on. The weather grows increasingly hot, and most of the snow has melted.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve: Going Through Lava **

The ground is sandy. They keep on traveling. They drink the water that they brought with them. They decide to rest for a while.

They keep on traveling. Right before their eyes is lava. They can't swim through it. They are stuck and don't know how to approach such situation. Rauro steps in front of the crew. Rauro takes a staff out of his garments, and raises it in the air. He calls upon the power of the goddesses, Nayru, Din, and Farore, and the lava opens up towards the sides, and a path without lava is open, just like Moses did when with the help of God opened the Red Sea to save the Israelites from slavery. The crew starts to walk through the opened path.

They travel a couple of miles. Then, Darunia notices this rolling object in the very far distance behind them. They all suspect it is another evil creature, and start running as fast as they can. The rolling object comes closer, and is a lot larger than it was the first time they saw it. It's coming closer and closer. It's right behind them. Link trips on the ground. The huge creature stops rolling. It's a huge Dodongo. Dodongo is ready to fry Link. Dodongo spits fire out of its mouth. Link takes out his shield, and the shield blocks the fire. Dodongo is breathing in to spit another flame at Link. Darunia approaches from behind with a powder keg in his hand, and tosses it into the mouth of the Dodongo. The powder keg explodes inside the body of the Dodongo. Dodongo falls to the ground in agonizing pain. Link and the rest of the crew start running as fast as they can. They are very close to the end of the path. They reach there. They crossed the lava through the opened up path. Now, Dodongo is reviving, and ready for more fighting. Rauro lifts up his staff again, and commands in the name of the goddesses to close the opened pathway. The lava closes itself again, and devours the Dodongo. The Dodongo dies roaring, and burned by the lava. Now, the crew proceeds forward.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen: Majora's Mask and Ganondorf's Fortress **

The crew travels into the Lost Woods. They seem to travel a lot, yet they always end up at the beginning of the Lost Woods. As time advances, the crew is beginning to learn a pattern. After many hours, they finally are able to get to the end of the Lost Woods.

Right before them, they see a huge fortress. The fortress is surrounded by water. There is a bridge to go to in order to get to the fortress. The crew walks carefully across the bridge. Once they reach the fortress, the bridge mysteriously crumbles down. Right in front of them is a heart shaped door to enter the fortress. The left side of the heart is the left side of Majora's Mask face. The right side of the heart is the right side of Ganondorf's face. They enter the door.

When they get inside, there are three statues to the left of Majora's Mask, and another three statues to the right of Ganondorf. There are four doors through which they can go through. They decide that they have to split up, each taking a door of his choice. Before they proceed, Rauro gives Link his staff, and claims that it might come in handy. They all go each to their respective rooms.

Link opens the door to go to the next room. In the next room, it's huge, and has a rocky surface. All of a sudden, Goht, the Mechanical bull, appears. Link turns into a Goron Link. He starts rolling across as fast as he can with Goht chasing him. After quite some time of rolling, Goron Link, finally, sees the door. He stops rolling, and quickly enters through the door. Goht is left behind. In the next room, the floor has holes in certain areas. If you fall through one, no one knows where you'll end up next. A female Gerudo pirate kicks Link from behind. Link is sent sliding into one of the holes. Link's body stops sliding right at the edge of the hole with Link's head and neck looking straight down at the hole. At that moment, the necklace that Malon gave him falls off his neck, and falls into the hole.

Link shouts, "No!"

He remembers that there is a Gerudo ready to slash his head so he gets back into the fight. Link knocks the sword out of the Gerudo's hand, and tosses her into the hole out of pure anger for making the necklace fall into the hole. Link realizes that he has to cool down and proceed. The door is sealed, and can't be opened. He tries to move around all the blocks in the room. Finally, one does move, and the seal that the door has goes away, and Link is able to open it. He descends a small stairway. He opens the door at the bottom. When he enters, a three-headed Gleeok, who is blocking the entrance to the next room, confronts him. Gleeok fires flame at Link. Link blocks them with his shield. Link approaches Gleeok, and manages to slash one of his heads. That head, with red flames around it, comes back to life, and flies around the room firing flame of its own. Link dodging all the fires manages to slash another head, and that head comes to life. Things are getting out of hand so he becomes Fierce Deity Link. Fierce Link, back flipping across the place, manages to slash the third head. Now, the three heads all at once attack and beset Link into a corner. Link, with his sword, shoots lasers, and makes the heads go farther and farther away. At this moment, Link takes the opportunity to shoot as many lasers as he can onto the body of the Gleeok. The body disintegrates, and the flying heads all fall to the ground, and disintegrate as well. A key appears in the room to open up the locked door that Gleeok was guarding. Link goes through the door. Link goes up a long stairway. He's being chased by a group of flying bats. Link runs up the stairway as fast as he can. Finally, he reaches a huge door. Link opens it and closes it, leaving the bats behind.

When he enters the room, he sees Majora's Mask playing checkers. Majora's Mask notices that Link has finally arrived. Majora's Mask calls Ganondorf who is apparently making love to a Gerudo female in another small room. Ganondorf says that he'll come in a few minutes. Just when Link was ready to attack, Majora's Mask asks if he wants to know the fate of his companions. Majora's Mask shows him what happened in a screen. When Rauro entered his room, a huge Dodongo fried him completely. When Darunia entered his room, he just fell into the black hole, as the room was just floorless. When the Sheik entered his room, the whole room was in flames, and the Sheik was burned alive. Link was the only one who survived it all. Majora's Mask tells Link that the Sheik left a souvenir. Majora's Mask shows Link the Master Sword inside a glass window. Link furious turns into Fierce Deity Link. Fierce Link just shot lasers at Majora's Mask. Majora's Mask is begging for Ganondorf to come out. Finally, Ganondorf comes out. Ganondorf throws a fireball at Fierce Link, and Fierce Link hits the fireball with his sword, and returns it back to hit Ganondorf. Fierce Link unleashes lasers from his sword at Ganondorf. Then, Ganondorf becomes furious. Ganondorf transforms into Ganon. Ganon grabs Majora's Mask, and puts it on his face. Tentacles start to pop out of the body of Ganon. The Majoreonic Complex is now formed. The Majoreonic Complex disappears. Fierce Link doesn't know where it is. From behind, the Majoreonic Complex appears, and grabs Fierce Link with its tentacles, and tosses him across the room against the wall. Fierce Link gets up only to be welcomed by Majoreonic's lasers from the sword it possesses. Majoreonic Complex disappears again, and Fierce Link doesn't know what to do. It appears again, and raps its tentacles around Fierce Link, and electrocutes him. The Majoreonic Complex is overwhelming Fierce Link. Fierce Link remembers about the staff Rauro gave him. Fierce Link takes out and raises the staff, and calls upon the goddesses to help him defeat this evil monster. The Triforce that was situated on the wall shines very brightly. The Master Sword breaks out of the glass window it was in. The Master Sword goes into the hands of Fierce Link. The Master Sword increases in size. Fierce Link gets ready to slash his Master Sword on the Majoreonic Complex. As he slashes, a very powerful laser fires at the Majoreonic Complex, and the Majoreonic Complex blows up into copious dust on the floor. The Master Sword and the Triforce disappear. The world changes completely. The room he is in becomes the king's room in the Hyrule Castle. From this turn of events, Link imagines that Hyrule has all turned back to normal.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen: What Happened When the Group Was Traveling? **

At the tree house and houses around it, Princess Ruto, Saria, and Zelda were taking care of Malon. Malon abnormally had a small tummy for someone who was pregnant. Zelda hated the fact that the baby inside Malon's tummy was Link's baby.

One night, Zelda was preparing a tea for Malon. Zelda during that day found a poisonous mushroom. Zelda, in the tea she was preparing, poured that poison on it. Zelda was furious that Link was going to have a baby with another woman. Zelda couldn't stand the fact that Link had a good time with Malon on Lake Hylia, and who knows how many other places they had probably even more fun. Zelda was going to go to give the tea to Malon. Then, Zelda thought about the sadness that would bring to everyone, especially Link. Link would be crying because Malon died, and it would all be her fault. Zelda wasn't raised that way. She realized at that moment that she had to let go of Link. If Link is happy with the fact that he is having a son from Malon, then, she as well should be happy for him. Zelda threw the cup of tea on the floor, and the cup broke, making a loud sound. Princess Ruto, Saria, and Malon were alarmed. Princess Ruto and Saria told Malon to stay in bed, and that they would go see what happened. They entered, and saw the broken glass, and Zelda crying on the floor. Ruto and Saria consoled Zelda. Zelda didn't want to tell them what was the matter.

Another day, when Ruto and Saria were outside, Zelda decided that she had to talk to Malon. Zelda sat on a chair and talked with Malon who was lying in bed.

Zelda said to Malon, "Malon, I've been mad at you lately for taking away my Link, but I want the both of you to be happy. I want Link to be happy. It took me quite a while to accept the fact that you and Link were together. Now, I have matured. I want you to know that you can trust me on being your friend. I'm sorry for being cold to you."

Malon replied, "I know you care about Link. Link did care about you. Link always used to tell me how much he loved you. I also used to get mad when he talked about you. What I don't know is why you acted like you didn't love him?"

Zelda answered, "You know very well why I was so hostile to Link. I saw what you did with Link."

Malon asked, "What did I do with Link?"

Zelda answered, "Please don't act innocent. I saw you and Link making love at Lake Hylia. I was looking for Link because I wanted to see him again. When I got to Lake Hylia, I saw the two of you together. I left so you wouldn't notice anyone was around."

Malon shocked tried to explain, "Zelda, it wasn't like that. Let me explain. Link was bathing at Lake Hylia so I sneaked up from behind, and started making love with him. I was the one who started it."

Zelda bitterly, "And Link, of course, couldn't resist your love so he just kept on making love with you."

Malon still trying to clear things up, "Zelda, after it was all done."

Zelda interrupted, "Please don't tell me more."

Malon insisted, "I have to. Please listen. After it was all done, Link confessed me that he didn't love me, and that he thought about you all the time we were making love. Zelda, Link truly loved you, but since the time we ended up in this location: Link had tried to reach you. But you were hostile towards him, so he came to me, and declared that he realized that I'm his true love. If you accepted him, I bet he would never have gone to me. You know Zelda, if I was to die maybe towards the time I get old, I want you to take care of him for me. I know he'll accept you again."

Zelda now believing, "Malon, I'm shocked. I don't know what to say. Thank you for telling me all these things I didn't know. I know you'll take care of my Link."

Zelda started crying, and Malon consoled her, and started crying as well.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen: Link Looks For Malon **

Link is at Hyrule Castle. He suspects the world has turned back to normal. He walks out of Hyrule field. Link sees from a distance multitudes walking from Gerudo Valley in the direction to Hyrule Castle. Apparently, Gerudo Valley was the location those people stayed in when Ganondorf and Majora's Mask changed the world of Hyrule. Link knows Malon, Saria, and Ruto are not in that group because they were all alone. Link decides to go to Kakariko Village.

When Link gets there, Saria, Ruto, and Zelda are standing near a tree.

Zelda says, "Link you saved Hyrule. Where are the others?"

Link sadly, "They all died. I was the only one who survived."

Saria, Ruto, and Zelda become very quiet.

Link asks, "Where's Malon? Did she have the baby?"

No one responds.

Link asks again, "Where's Malon? She is fine, right."

Saria starts speaking, "Something terrible happened. I don't know how to say it."

Link asks, "What happened? Did she lose the baby?"

Ruto, finally, announcing the bad news, "Yes, unfortunately she did, but that's not all Link."

Link very concerned, "That's not all. Malon is okay, right."

Zelda getting teary, "I'm sorry this has happened. Link, Malon died as well."

Link shouts, "What! This can't be true! No!"

Link becomes furious, and starts banging his head against the tree. Ruto, Malon, and Zelda hold him down, and try to calm him. Link is crying.   
Link feeling very awful, "How can this happen?"

Zelda answers, "I don't know how, but the baby was having too many problems to come out. I've witnessed the birth of my sister, but things went awfully wrong. Malon was in excruciating pain. The baby apparently choked on the umbilical cord. Malon couldn't resist the pain, and she fainted. That was what we thought, and then, she never opened her eyes again. She stopped breathing. Her heart didn't move anymore."

The three carry Link into a house, and put Link on a bed. Link doesn't talk anymore. He just stays there. Zelda, Saria, and Ruto offer him food, but he doesn't take it. He doesn't say a word anymore.

It's nighttime. Saria, Zelda, and Ruto all massage his hair. Link doesn't talk. Saria and Ruto go to bed. Zelda stays with him for a couple of minutes.

Zelda says to him, "Link, I'm sorry for all that has happened. I want you to know that I will be here to comfort you throughout all this pain. I'm sorry for being hostile towards you. You are not a poor ragged Kokiri. I was just jealous as you suspected. I love you, and will always love you. We will all help each other get over this loss. Goodnight Link."

Zelda kisses him on the cheek, and goes to bed. Link just stays there as if he were a statue. Link waits a long time. When he is certain that they are all asleep, he sneaks out slowly, and leaves the house.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen: Link's Self-Destructive Path **

Link goes into Hyrule Field. He takes out his fairy ocarina, and plays Epona's song so Epona will come to him. He rides on Epona to Kokiri Forest. He goes to the tree house he used to live in. He takes from one of the drawers a bag full of money. He leaves the tree house. He rides on Epona, and then goes to Gerudo Valley. He used to hear of a story of Gerudo house of "cats". The Gerudo "cats" were those who went against the idea of piracy and theft, and not trusting any man. These Gerudo "cats" wanted love in their lives so they set up this house. Men from Kakariko Village and Hyrule Kingdom used to go there. One night, a man who was making love with a Gerudo "cat" died. What the reason was no one was sure, but the reason that did rise was the fact that when a man made love with one of the Gerudo species, death was coming to that man. Those who had made love to the "desirable cats" all committed suicide because they knew they were bound to die anyway. No one knows if it is all true, but ever since that incident no man wanted to make love with a Gerudo woman ever again. Link hopes that it is true. What a perfect way to die, with a gorgeous Gerudo woman making love to him.  
Link reaches that house. Link goes in. It looks like a bar. Link sits at a table. A gorgeous blond Gerudo "cat" goes up to him. She is dressed much like a Gerudo pirate would be dressed. Her face isn't covered though.  
She asks, "Are you thirsty?"  
Link responds, "Yes, I'd like some wine. What's your name?"  
She responds, "My name is Shayla. What's your name?"  
Link with hesitation, "My name is (pauses for a moment) Ingo."  
Shayla serves the wine. Link drinks it all in one gulp.  
Link asks, "Are you the only one here?"  
Shayla answers, "Yes, business hasn't gone very well. I just live here. You are the only one who has come in many years. You look restless and depressed. You want me to entertain you?  
Link says, "Yes, go ahead."  
Shayla grabs him by his hands, and takes him to sit on a table that is closer to a platform. Shayla goes up to the platform, and starts dancing for him. Link is very enchanted by Shayla's coquettish eyes. Shayla takes off her outer garments, and is left, still dancing, in sexy apparel. Link starts to drool, but he wipes it off quickly. Shayla stops dancing, and goes to Link's table. Shayla goes up to him, and gives him the "forbidden" kiss passionately. Link enjoys the kiss. Then, Shayla takes him by the hand up the stairs into a small bedroom. Shayla lies in bed, showing off her attractive guitar-shaped figure, and blinking her coquettish eyes. Link becomes skeptical of what he's about to do. He is about to kill himself on purpose.  
Link thinks to himself, "Is it really worth it?"  
Link is still miserable that Malon died. Link looks into Shayla's coquettish eyes again. Shayla sees that Link is getting hesitant about the matter so she blinks her coquettish eyes. She moves toward the right side of the bed. She taps the left side of the bed: inviting him to lie next to her. Link, like a child being offered the tastiest chocolate bar in the world, accepts. Link feels like playing the "guitar" at that moment. He lies next to her. Shayla and Link start kissing, and make love together for the majority of the night.  
After they're done, Shayla is very tired, and falls asleep resting her head on his hairy chest. Just like a child gets bored when he is done playing with his new toy, Link becomes depressed again. This time he feels guiltier that he enjoyed making love with another woman who wasn't Malon. Link doesn't know if he's going to die today or tomorrow after making love to Shayla, but he wants to die as fast as he can, and apparently, this didn't work as fast as he wants to. Link sneaks out of the bed as carefully as he can. Link puts on the bed, all the money he took out of the drawer in his Kokiri house. Link leaves the house.  
Link mounts on Epona, and starts riding along Hyrule Field. Link returns to Kakariko Village. It is still nighttime. He goes into a bar far from where Saria, Ruto, and Zelda are so anything that happens there can't be heard from where they are. There are no "cats" in this one. Link demands wine from the waiter. When the waiter refuses, he grabs the waiter, and threatens to kill him if he doesn't give him the wine.  
A Goron goes up to him and says, "Hey, if you don't have the money, scram."  
Link responds, "You thing I'm afraid of a fat slug like you. I could kill you any day of the week."  
The Goron picks a fight with him. The Goron picks him up, and throws him into a table, and Link breaks right through it.  
Link screams, "Come on. Kill me if you have the guts."  
The Goron punches him, and busts his nose wide open. Everyone at the bar is trying to stop him, but the Goron is too powerful, and continues to beat him up.  
Goron proud of how easily he's manhandling him, "You want some wine. Here is some wine."  
The Goron pours a glass of wine on his face, and gives a big right hand to the ribs of Link. Link is all bloodied, and is demanding to beat him some more. The Goron tries to cool down, and stop fighting, but at that point Link takes out a Kokiri sword, and tries to stab the Goron. The Goron wrestles the sword from his hand, and punches him, and knocks him down again. The Goron was ready to stab him with it.  
Link screams, "Kill me you coward. You don't have the guts."  
The Goron is about to, but then decides not to.  
The Goron with a smile on his face, "You aren't worth it. You're just some poor old ragged Kokiri. I thought you were supposed to be small little children. I guess you're an abstract kind."  
The Goron leaves the bar, and the crowd, composed of men from Kakariko Village, claps and cheers for the Goron. Then, the wounded Link is kicked out.  
Link lies on the grass, upset that the Goron didn't kill him. Apparently, he has to do the job himself. Link, with his face all bloodied and injured ribs, walks to the path that leads to Death Mountain. Rocks fall on him as he walks, but he doesn't care, he just wants to die. Link climbs a rocky wall. Link very weak just barely makes it all the way up. Now, Link enters the crater at the top of Death Mountain.  
The temperature inside the crater is so hot that he feels suffocation. That's what Link wants. Link goes near the edge of the ground. At the bottom, all is lava. Link takes off his Kokiri hat, and throws it into the lava. He takes his shield, and Gilded Sword, and throws it into the lava. All his weapons, his bow and arrows, hookshot, boomerang, the Zora tunic, and even the fairy ocarina, he throws it into the lava.  
Link says to himself, "What a cruel destiny? I save Hyrule, but my life is meaningless anyway."  
Link feels his life ending when Zelda arrives, and drags him out of the crater against his will, but Link could not fight it, he was too weak. Zelda says, "Link don't worry, I said I was going to help you through this pain. The burden of being a hero is too much. Don't worry, the Hero of Time is dead forever, the world is safe."

THE END


End file.
